


Passionate Kisses

by WriterofGotham



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Kili in love with the reader, Kili running on the beach, kili - Freeform, kili and reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofGotham/pseuds/WriterofGotham
Summary: Kili runs on the beach waiting for you, and you have fun as he chases and kisses you.





	Passionate Kisses

It’s a sunny day on the beach a smile lights up your face as Kili comes running to you. When he reaches you, he pulls you up in his arms and starts passionately kissing you on your lips and neck. 

He runs his calloused hands through your hair, as the salty wind blows it around. He whispers in your ear, “I am so glad your mine. No one will ever love you like I do.” 

You run your hand through his beard as a wave comes up and the water and sea foam swirls around you. You love days like this, a lazy day on the beach with your… you just love the sound of it your lips. Your husband Kili.

The waves are crashing all around you, but you can never feel unsafe in his arms. His powerful, and yes, hairy arms, wrap around you. You burrow in his chest as another wave comes all around you. Nothing will ever feel as good as his arms curled around you. 

You sigh in relief as you get up and run laughing, as he chases you. He catches you and lifts you into the air, before setting you back on the beach to kiss all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my sister. I don't usually write this kind of thing.


End file.
